Hold On To Hope
by Miss Itachi Uchiha
Summary: It's Gaara's birthday and he's spending it alone or is he? GaaraxSakura Dedication: Gaara's Birthday, January 19


January 19, the day that a monster was born. The day where his life became hell. Sitting in his room, shogi doors closed, looking around for something in particular. Gaara pouted, the round shaped, sweet tasting thing was no where in sight. ' _They must've forgotten, of course. Who'd remember a monster?_' Gaara reminisced about back when he was shunned.

_**Flashback**_

_He was sitting all alone on the swings, holding his teddy bear close to him, when a ball rolled in front of him. Getting up, he walked over to the red ball and picked it up. He looked up to see a pack of kids no older than him and he took a step closer as they took a step back._

_" It's him!" a boy cried. His face was one of fear and terror._

_" Yeah, it's Gaara the monster!" a girl cried too. Gaara was hurt by their choice of words. He only wanted to return the ball to them, but before he could make another move, the pack of kids fled before him. Gaara immediately dropped the ball and out of instinct, the sand reached out and grabbed two children from the pack who were lagging behind._

_" Please, I only want to return the ball." Gaara cried. The two kids being dragged back to him, struggled against the sand and another sand 'hand' reached out but someone blocked it. The figure was... " Yashamaru?" Gaara cried. Yashamaru was bleeding from a wound to the head._

_" Stop, Gaara! Please!" Yashamaru replied. Gaara suddenly had control and the kids left._

_" I'm sorry, Yashamaru." Gaara whispered._

_**End Of Flashback**_

Gaara got up and left the room to take a walk, when he bumped into the pink kunoichi outside along with Naruto and Sasuke.

" What are you doing here in the Sand Village?" Gaara asked.

" You mean you don't know? Gosh, Gaara! Well, we're here to celebrate your birthday with you!" Naruto cried. Gaara blinked a couple of times before opening his mouth to speak,

" You mean, you didn't forget my birthday?"

" Of course not, Gaara. Friends don't forget friend's birthdays." Sakura smiled. Somehow, that smile of hers was able to calm him down and forget about being lonely. Gaara was speechless.

" Come on, are we going to stand out here on the streets, or are we going inside?" Sasuke replied. The other nins just looked at him and Gaara nodded. Once he opened the door, a pop was heard and the whooshing of sand came to Gaara's aid. Kankuro and Temari were in the sand's grasp trying to stay alive.

" G-Gaara! It's only us!" Temari gasped.

" Yeah... Gaara." Kankuro tried to breath.

" Gomen." Gaara replied and the sand disappeared and his two siblings dropped to the floor with a thud.

" We were only going to surprise you, not ambush you. Relax okay? Even if it's your birthday, you have to relax." Temari replied. Gaara stood there. Everyone noticed the uneasiness that followed.

" Okay! Why don't we all head on in?" Sakura reminded them. They all walked into the living room where streamers filled the room and balloons were up on the ceiling. Gaara couldn't believe that these people, his siblings and friends all remembered his birthday.

" You all remembered?" Gaara cried. Everyone just smiled, everyone but Sasuke. Gaara knew that Sasuke remembered. Right? Is that why he was here, or had Sakura forced him to come? Either way, Gaara was glad.

" Thank you." Gaara said and everyone stared at him. " What?" Everyone shook their head as they sat down and Temari brought out the cake that Gaara had been looking for.

" Make a wish, Gaara." Sakura cried. Gaara looked at her and quickly made a wish before blowing out the candles. Everyone cheered. They ate cake and Gaara opened presents. For once, Gaara was thankful for his mother in bringing him into the world, if he didn't, he wouldn't have great friends like Naruto and Sakura. Or siblings like Temari and Kankuro. Yes, his birthday wish of last year had come true and he hoped this years wish would also come true and it involves a little something with the emerald eyed kunoichi sitting beside him.

" Happy birthday, Gaara..." Sakura said.

' _Thank you, Sakura._' Gaara thought as he smiled at her.

" Now, you're old." Sakura concluded with a smirk.

_' Yes... Wait! Old?_' Gaara thought suddenly. He glared at Sakura, but softened when he started tickling her. Sakura jumped out of his grasp and ran behind Temari, Gaara followed her. ' _Yes, life with Sakura Haruno will bring new meaning into my life._' Gaara smiled mentally.

OWARI


End file.
